You Just Gotta Go To Work
by AuthorandArtist13
Summary: When Tony told Peter to get a summer job, he certainly wasn't expecting this. The reasons why become suddenly obvious over a few burgers. (AKA the McDonald's trope nobody asked for.) Ft. Spideychelle and no FFH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oof, hey y'all! I just got a new laptop gifted to me (my broke soul is sobbing with joy), but I ran into some issues with the new Microsoft Word thing. I can't afford an Office 360 subscription (oof ouch unemployed), so right now I'm using the online version of Google Docs. Any writing apps/websites you guys use that are free/relatively cheap? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Anyways, I know it's not as long as some of my others, but I just felt like doing some mindless drabbles. Writer's block hit hard tonight! Many thanks for joining me again, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"When I said I wanted you to get a job, I didn't mean one at a fast-food chain."

Peter shrugged with a small smirk at his mentor. "What? They have good fries."  
"They have good _cheeseburgers._ Their fries are disgusting." Tony pulled a face at the thought. "And anyways, why wouldn't you just get hired by me? You're around all the time anyways. You wouldn't even need an interview."  
"Exactly." Peter said, waving a dismissive hand at him. His shift had just ended and he had called Happy about a possible ride home, but Tony showed up instead. Now they were sitting across from each other in a McDonald's booth, bickering lightly as they waited for the starstruck waitress to bring them their order. Tony had a feeling she was dragging it out on purpose, perhaps to spread the news to the rest of the ogling staff. Hence the secluded seating.

Peter was still talking. "-I'm with you all the time, and-"

"Choose your next words wisely, kid."  
"-And I think getting a job somewhere else would be beneficial."  
Tony laughed. "Beneficial? Kid, you're making minimum wage."  
"Which is still more than I make with your 'internship.'" Peter joked.  
"Excuse me? You get to work with the _Avengers,_ kiddo. Most kids your age would lose an arm for that kind of setup."  
"No, no, no," Peter said quickly, backpedaling with vigor. "I'm not trying to say I'm ungrateful or anything, it's just-"  
"Your meal, sir?"

The waitress was back, this time with a tray packed with greasy food. (Peter's metabolism was something else.) Tony thanked her with his signature paparazzi smile and she skittered away, blushing profusely with only a mere glance at Peter.

"I know what you meant, Pete." Tony said as he unwrapped his burger with hungry eyes. "But McDonald's? You can do so much better than this with that brain of yours."  
Peter's ears turned red as he flashed a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I know. But this could be a chance to...you know...be more normal for a change?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
Tony finished off his first burger with a slurp and started on his second, watching as Peter went off to get more ketchup. It took only a moment for it to become clear that Peter was lingering at the condiments station for much longer than necessary, getting napkins, more ice for his drink, and_-was he organizing the ranch packets?_ Tony squinted, not sure whether to laugh or feel mildly concerned. After a minute, however, the reason for Peter's obvious stalling became clear.  
A dark-skinned girl with unruly hair swept over one side had motioned him over at last, and Peter trotted to her table-for-one like an excited puppy. The two appeared to be having a conversation, with the girl motioning to the laptop and Peter nodding along. Gears were already spinning in Tony's brain by the time Peter left with a wave and bounded back to their table. He was grinning from ear to ear. Tony smiled coyly.

"So _that's_ why you really wanted this job."  
"What?" Peter asked, crinkling his eyebrows in a sad play at confusion.

"You know what," Tony replied, grinning wider. "She hangs out here a lot, doesn't she?"  
"What, MJ? Nah, she's just a friend from school." Peter's ears were growing red again.  
"Uh-huh. A few times a week, then? And what was with the condiments station-which is, I might add, located conveniently close to her table?" Peter was now blushing profusely. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he squeaked.

"Oh, really?" Tony raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps I should just...ask her myself? She seems to like you, after all."  
"No! Not necessary," Peter exclaimed. "Not at all."  
Tony laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not that horrendous, Peter."  
"Good."  
"As long as I get another Big Mac."  
Peter rolled his eyes with a bewildered grin. "Fine. I'll go order you another one." He stood to leave, but sat down and leaned over the table again. His voice was nearly a whisper. "Do you really think she likes me, though?" Tony smiled. "From what I saw here, you should probably just go and ask her out already."  
Peter beamed and bounded off to the registers.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. If you can't tell, FFH has (spoiler?) gotten me obsessed with all those Spideychelle feels. I think a chapter 2 featuring MJ's perspective is in order, don't you? That conversation can't go unwritten! Thank you all so much for reading, and please take a minute to leave a review! Are you shipping these two idiots as hard as I am? Is the McDonald's trope to your satisfaction? Let me know! :)**

**Until next time, A.A.13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, you guys! I am back with part 2 of this ridiculous thing.**

* * *

_Look at that idiot._

Michelle Jones smirked as she watched the one and only Peter Parker fumble his way around the condiments station a few feet away from her table. He looked ridiculous, re-stacking napkins with such nervous vigor you'd think he hadn't ended his shift half an hour ago.

She turned away, back to the spread of papers before her, and remembered when, a few moments ago, she had walked up to the registers and was met with his awkward _can-I-take-your-order_ face. It took him a second to ask, and for her to remember what she was there for. She was relieved when she was able to find her usual corner table in the back unoccupied, and had almost forgotten he was there. That is, until Tony Stark himself rolled in and plopped himself-and Peter-down remarkably close to her. If she wasn't so busy trying to get herself back into a rhythm, she would have walked right up to the billionaire to ask about the recent SI press conference involving making all Stark Tech recyclable.

MJ shook her head and got back to work. She did have a petition to write, after all. The harder she tried to type with furious passion, however, the more her eyes were drawn back to the mess of a boy before her. What was he_ doing?_

Two more minutes passed until finally MJ sighed and threw her straw wrapper his way. Peter's head snapped up and when he caught her eye he flushed red, making his way over to her table at her hand gesture. "Hey." He was smiling, blushing spots coloring his cheeks. MJ didn't reply for a moment, looking him over before a faint trickle of realization swirled in her brain._ He was hanging around here on purpose._ She smiled, and Peter's entire being seemed to relax.  
"Hey loser," she said, tilting her head. "I didn't know you got a job here."  
"Oh, yeah. It's just a summer thing. Mr.-May wanted me to get one."  
"Mr. May." MJ raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Peter laughed nervously. "No, just May."  
"Then why is your boss here?"

"My boss?" Peter turned toward the registers, before MJ pointed to the table where Tony was sitting. "Oh, you mean Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "He just wanted to see where I was working, what with me doing an internship with him and all."  
"You dropped the Stark internship for this?" MJ tried her best to hide her surprise that Peter not only worked with Tony Stark, but also had luncheons at fast food restaurants with him.  
"No, no! This is just a side gig." Peter looked around, seemingly hoping another topic would pop up out of thin air for him to catch. "So, uh...you come here often too?" There was an odd hint of hope in his voice that MJ didn't miss.

"The food is horrible. I only come here for the free wifi."  
"Oh, yeah, cool. Makes up for the awful fries, doesn't it?"  
"Almost." There was a slight pause, and then, "So. Do you want to see what I'm working on or what?"  
"Oh! Yeah, sure." Peter leaned in closer as MJ scrolled through her laptop. She pointed to a random paragraph, explaining about her recent petition for decathlon funding as she went.  
"...and since I'm now president I figured we need a better practice space next year than the old science classroom…"

Out of the corner of her eye MJ could see Peter nodding, paying very close attention. She shifted in her seat and went on.  
"...because there's no point trying to recruit anyone else if we can't fit them on the ridiculous buses they send us in."  
She finished her explanation with a shrug and had to hide her smirk from Peter's look of absolute astonishment. "You...you figured out this whole thing on your own?"  
A nod.  
"Geez. You're kind of scary when you get determined."  
MJ laughed darkly. "We're having a team practice tomorrow night. Don't miss it." she fixed him with a stare.  
"Yes, ma'am." Peter laughed and waved goodbye, practically skipping back to his table with the billionaire. MJ forced herself not to stare, instead turning back to the petition sheets before her.

_"You figured out this whole thing on your own?"_

She bit her lip.

_"Geez. You're kinda scary when you get determined."_

He seemed to like it, didn't he? He thought it would work?

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

MJ closed her eyes and let out a huff of laughter. Pursing her lips and taking one last sip of her flat soda, she bent over her keyboard and got back to work.

* * *

She was almost done with the second draft when Peter came back to the table, clutching a greasy paper bag and attempting to hide his obvious anticipation. MJ hit save three times in a row before turning to face him.  
"Hi again." Peter started.

"Mm. You come to give me your employee's discount?"  
"These? Nah, Mr. Stark wanted another one for…" Peter trailed off and bit his lip. MJ ignored the sudden recluse.  
"So you're his caterer now, too?" she joked.  
Peter grinned. "Something like that. Anyways, I-uh, I thought…" he rubbed at his neck. MJ waited. "I thought you might want to do something...later? Like, the two of us?" God, he had such hopeful eyes.  
"The two of us?" MJ repeated.

"Yeah, like-never mind. I'll just see you at decathlon pra-"  
"Friday."  
"What?"  
"I'll see you Friday." MJ tilted her head expectantly.  
"Yeah, of course, I'll see you guys then."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Not practice, genius. Be at the library by six."  
Peter's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that works. Okay. Six."  
"Six."  
"Okay." Peter' face broke out into a disarming smile. "Okay."

MJ stood and packed her laptop up, smiling as Peter turned to leave. "Don't be late."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! On the fence about this one. We haven't gotten a ton of Spideychelle in the MCU (yet!), so I'm kind of working through the character traits/chemistry as I go along? Any constructive criticism there would be great. On an unrelated note, I'm searching for more Marvel fic ideas, so if any of y'all have a prompt, feel free to share! I can't guarantee they'll be used, but inspiration comes in unlikely places (if that doesn't sound too ridiculous). Thank you so much for reading, please drop in a review, and I'll see you next time! :D**


End file.
